


Leap of faith

by Rosypie3



Series: Pan Poems [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, Original Fiction, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: some confusing times.





	Leap of faith

I leapt   
I made a leap into discovering a part of who I am  
Then you came.  
You took that leap and with your words put me all the way back to square one  
You didn’t even have to lift a finger  
I’m frantically trying to get back to where I was  
But I fear your words have sent me into a loop  
An endless spiral of doubt and confusion.  
I’m questioning everything now and all it took were a few simple words  
A few simple words to put me off the track  
A few simple words were all that was needed to rip away the track entirely   
If I hear those words cloaked in false comfort and understanding again I might actually start to believe your sugar coated lies.   
If I hear it again I might backtrack and actually believe that I’m the one being irrational   
That I’m the one leaping to fruitless conclusions.  
Like a bitter pill it’s already starting to digest.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment.


End file.
